


Roses

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Simon buys Izzy roses. Izzy doesn’t understand why.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Izzy was working on files for the Clave. It was by far the worst part about being a Shadowhunter. She had to do it. She was almost done when she heard Simon come into their apartment. They had decided to move in together after a year of dating. His mom thought it was too soon and her mom hadn’t been sure, but they were ready for it. Even if they were only twenty and nineteen. 

She doesn’t look as she greets him. “Hi, Si.” 

She hears him move towards her then his lips are on her temple. “Hi, Iz. I got you these.” 

She looks up confused. Then her heart melts. He got her dark red roses. Isabelle takes them. “Why?”   
“Why what?” Now he’s confused. 

“Why did you buy me roses? Did you do something stupid because roses can only fix so much.” 

He sits in the chair by her at the kitchen table. “No. I bought them just because.” 

“Because what?”  

“Because I love you.” He tells her. “I bought you roses because I love you and you deserve to have roses for no other reason than you’re loved.” 

Isabelle leans over and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. We should probably get these in  a vase or something.” 

She knows in that moment that she made no mistake moving in with him.


End file.
